The Skywalkers
by the-weirdwolf
Summary: The more humorous side to Anakin and Padme's relationship.Involves soccer, birthdays, not wanting to sit there and much much more!
1. Episode 1

This is the first story in a series of short one-chapter stories. I hope you enjoy them and would be pleased to hear you're opinion on them!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Star Wars, not the characters, not the storylines, nothing! The person you are looking for is George Lucas, not me.

**The Skywalkers**

**Episode 1**

**Soccer**

Anakin was restless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned over and over, but it was no use. The butterflies in his stomach eventually forced him to get out of bed.

He went to the larger of the two sitting areas and sat down. The penthouse apartment was deadly silent; all that Anakin could hear was his own heartbeat, which was gradually getting louder and faster. He new that he shouldn't be so nervous about one game of soccer, but it wasn't just any game of soccer; it was the semi-final in the Galactic Cup. But more importantly, it was his team verses Padme's team, Mos Espa Rangers vs. Theed City.

Back in the bedroom Padme had also awoken, she too couldn't sleep. She turned over to find Anakin gone and decided to go and find him.

Eventually Padme walked to the room where Anakin was, and without saying a word she sat down on the chair opposite him, giving him one of those threatening looks which made him shudder.

"What time is it?" Anakin asked, trying to avoid the soccer subject,

"Five thirty," Padme answered, still looking at Anakin coldly.

Padme wasn't usually the competitive type, but when it came to soccer it was a completely different matter.

"Just eight more hours till the game begins," she added after a slight pause.

"Oh, so there's another eight hours of us being nice to each other then?" Anakin asked. He new what Padme was like and hoped that she would keep cool till at least an hour before kick-off.

"Oh no my dear Ani, the battle begins now," and with that she marched into the bedroom to get changed.

Half an hour or so later, Padme emerged from the bedroom in the full strip; shirt, shorts, socks, scarf, EVERYTHING!

Anakin decided that he would go and get changed as well and made his way to the bedroom, giving Padme a look of pure disgust as he passed her, she simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Another ten minutes passed and finally Anakin walked out of the bedroom, fully kitted.

Padme looked him up and down whilst thinking of something to say to him, Anakin strutted proudly and sat down where he was before.

"You know, I hate the strip but you do look kinda cute in yellow," Padme chirped sarcastically, breaking the silence,

"Why thank you," Anakin chirped back, "and may I say that blue is definitely you're colour, but I'm not so sure about the green."

"Blue? I always thought I was more of a pink person!" Padme said, surprised,

"Well pink does look great on you, but I still prefer blue," Anakin answered,

"Oh," Padme yawned, finding the colourful conversation rather boring.

The couple sat in silence for the next half an hour or so, when suddenly a cheerful voice startled the husband and wife,

"Good morning! It's a beautiful day isn't it?" It was Sabe.

"Very, but its will be an even better day when Theed win!"

"No, no, no, no, it will be a better day when Mos Espa Rangers win, which of course they will!" Anakin announced,

"Er, no, Theed are going to win whether you like it or not!" Padme exclaimed slapping Anakin playfully on both cheeks,

"Come on Sabe, lets sing!" and together Padme and Sabe did the can-can through the apartment singing a song, which went like this:

"Blue and green are the colours, soccer is the game, we are Theed City and we're going to win today!"

The girls had almost gone all the way through the apartment, when a loud banging coming from downstairs stopped their mad chanting.

"**KEEP THE NOISE DOWN UP THERE, IT'S SEVEN-THIRTY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"**

Padme and Sabe used all of their strength to stop them selves from giggling. Padme kneltdown andscreamed at the floor,

"**SORRY MRS WILLIAMS!**"

This sarcastic apology was too much for Sabe and she burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, which started Padme off.

Anakin, who had barely moved from where he was sat down, decided to go and see what all the fuss was about. He walked into the other sitting area to find Padme and her handmaiden/best friend rolling on the floor, tears rolling down their red faces.

"I can't breath!" Padme screamed as she eventually managed to sit up, trying to catch her breath. Sabe finally stopped giggling and got up. Padme reached up to Anakin, who reluctantly helped to her feet.

"Women!" Anakin shouted, shaking his head, "I think I'm going to go to the temple for a few hours, it's safer there!"

"Okeday then my darling husband, goodbye!" Padme answered,

"Yes goodbye my lovely best friend's husband who supports a rubbish team!" Sabe screamed to Anakin, who was just walking out of the door. After hearing this comment Anakin spun around to face the girls, he was tempted to fire a comeback at them, but wisely choose not to. He instead just shook his head and turned around again to make his way out of the apartment block,

"Oh wow! What a comeback that was!" Padme screeched. The comment set Sabe off again, and Padme soon joined in. Once again the two women were on the floor, in a fit of loud giggling. By this time it was eight o'clock.

Anakin didn't return to Padme's apartment until one o'clock, just half an hour before kick-off. As he walked in, his face shrivelled in disgust. Padme and Sabe had been extremely busy, plastering the whole apartment with banners saying things such as: "Prepare to go down, Mos Espa!" & "Mos Espa Rangers will eat sand!".

Anakin angrily tore as many of the banners down as he could, before Padme, Sabe and now Dorme walked in,

"Hey, it took me ages to paint that!" Padme screamed, charging at Anakin and rather professionally rugby tackling him to the ground.

"My force woman! It's only a banner for forces sake!" Anakin yelped, as Padme proceeded to tug at his padawan braid,

"Arrrrrrrr! I'm going to tell Master Yoda that you used the forces name in vain!" Padme teased jokingly,

"No please don't he'd kill me! You can put you're stupid banners back up, just please don't tell Master Yoda what I said!"

"O.k.!" Padme said, rather surprised that Anakin took her threat literally, _He's stupider than he looks my Ani is, _she thought to herself as she, Sabe and Dorme set about putting the banners back up.

Anakin took advantage of the girls putting the banners up and instantly nabbed the best seat, right in front of the sixty-inch plasma screen. He also took charge of the remote and switched the television on.

Padme and her handmaidens had pinned the last banner back up and took theie places in front of the TV. The players were already on the pitch getting into position.

Anakin, being a gentleman, reached his hand out to shake with Padme. She merely looked down pathetically at Anakin's out stretched prosthetic arm and then looked up at Anakin, glaring at him straight in the eyes. Anakin glared back. You could almost smell the tension in the room building up with every passing second. The room was once again deadly silent, until Sabe and Dorme decided to start whistling the Good the Bad and the Ugly theme tune. Anakin and Padme continued to stare each other silently, looking at each other cockily. Almost as soon as Dorme and Sabe had stopped their whistling, the referee blew his. The match had begun.

"Yes!" Padme screamed, jumping out of her seat, as the first goal was booted into the net,

"One-nil!" Sabe tormented Anakin.

"Ha! One all! Soon to be two-one!" Anakin screamed as the Rangers equalised almost instantly! Eternal minutes passed but no one scored, it was the fortieth minute,

"Woooooooo! Yes! Come on! Two-nil!" Anakin screamed, looking at Padme with a sarcastic sorry look upon his face. Padme couldn't think of a verbal comment to say back to Anakin and instead stuck her finger up at him. Anakin looked shocked and froze; he couldn't believe the losers were rude enough to insult the winners in such a way. The half time whistle blew, making Anakin jump out of his shock and nearly fall off his chair. This made the girls laugh and point at Anakin who then went to get a beer out of the fridge, ignoring the laughter.

It was ten minutes in to the second half when the equaliser came, and then another for the blue and green team three minutes later. It was three-two and it stayed that way up until the ninetieth minute.

"Ha sorry _LOOOSER!_" Padme screamed,

"Shut up there is still three minutes extra time!" Anakin bellowed back, sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for another goal from the yellows. It never came and the full-time whistle blew. Anakin sat in silence as Padme and Sabe began to chant their song again, with a slight alteration to the words, and began to do the can-can. Dorme laughed and joined in.

"Blue and green are the colours and soccer is the game, we are Theed City and we won Rangers today!" was all that could be heard for several minutes, until Padme remembered something and stopped chanting. She walked over smugly to Anakin, who was still sat in complete silence in another trance of disbelief.

"Er, excuse me Anakin, you owe me ten republic credits." She said with an ear-to-ear grin spread across her face,

"Fine!" Anakin pouted, handing Padme a crispy note with a sigh, "By the way good luck in the final!" he said politely.

"Thank you very much Ani!" Padme said back, before planting a huge kiss on Anakin's lips and tucking the ten credit note neatly into her bra.

Everything was back to normal again, Padme and Anakin acted like husband and wife, and Sabe and Dorme calmed down and acted like handmaidens again, that is until Theed Palace face Mos Espa Rangers again, when it will start all over again.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this story. I will greatly appreciate you're reviews on my story and any ideas for the next episode!

Jedi Beth x ;)


	2. Episode 2

Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry this is such a short story, but I am still thinking of new ideas. I will greatly appreciate it if you shared your ideas for new episodes and gave your opinion on this and the previous one!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **I do not, have not or will not own any of the characters in my stories or anything else to do with Star Wars, other than my toys and posters of course ;)**

The Skywalkers Episode 11 

**You Don't Want To Sit There**

Dorme had finally finished the ironing and immediately went into the sitting area to have a well-deserved sit down. She walked up to a vacant space and was just about to sit down, when Anakin and Padme, who were also sitting down on the other couch, both exclaimed at the same time' "You don't want to sit their!"

"Why ever not?" Dorme exclaimed, looking confused,

"You don't want to know." Anakin and Padme both answered,

"Oh, I get your meaning, I'll just sit on the chair instead then," Dorme said, with a slight look of disgust on her face,

"You don't want to sit on the chair either!" Anakin explained with a wicked grin across his face.

Dorme looked around for somewhere else to sit and her disappointed face lit up when she saw the table,

"I will perch on the table then!" she exclaimed, but just as she was about to hop up onto it,

"You most certainly don't want to sit on there! Or under there, or anywhere in that area of the room!" Padme chirped holding back laughter.

Dorme was now completely disgusted and decided to go into the other sitting area to sit down on one of the t sterile couches in there. Anakin read her thoughts,

"No, the couches in the other room have also been christened!" he commented, making Dorme sigh in disbelief,

"Well I guess I'll go and sit on the lavatory then!"

"I wouldn't!"

"The balcony?"

"Naha!"

"The veranda?"

"Nope!"

"What? You could have been caught!"

"Yes we realised that afterwards!" Anakin exclaimed with a snigger,

"Fine then, I'll go and sit in your bloomin' starfighter then!" Dorme screamed,

"Now I definitely wouldn't go there!" Padme shouted, just as Dorme had walked out onto the veranda.

Dorme walked back in with a look of annoyance with a slight twinge of anger on her face,

"FINE!" she screamed, "I'll sit on the bloody floor shall I?"

Anakin and Padme both studied the floor and after a while Padme answered,

"You know, we haven't been anywhere near that corner of the room!" she answered pointing to the left hand corner. Dorme immediately stomped over there and sat down, exhausted.

"However," Padme continued, "You will have to get up as soon as Sabe arrives, because that is her sit down corner and is supposed to be off limits to everyone else!"

Dorme couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Well why didn't I get a designated spot to sit down in?" she snapped,

"Because, my dear handmaiden, you never asked for one!" Padme announced, her face turning red as a result of her trying not to laugh,

"Well then, I'll just have to go and sit in the freakin' turbo lift when Sabe arrives!" Dorme screamed, extremely annoyed,

"Nope you don't want to sit in there either!" Anakin said, his face also red,

"What? You two do know there is a camera in there, don't you?"

"Of course we did, we aren't stuuupid! We went to fetch the tapes afterwards, amazing how weak minded the camera guys are, how easily one can influence their minds!" Anakin screeched with a slight wave of his hand.

"Eeeeeeeew! I just hope I don't accidentally mistake one of them tapes for one of mine!" Dorme said, now even more disgusted then ever before.

"Don't worry, you won't! They are all locked up safe in my bottom drawer, along with some other things that are rather private!" Padme explained, with an extremely mischievous look on her face.

"Oh, well I'm not going to ask about them other really private things in there!"

"You wouldn't want to know!" Anakin whispered just loud enough for Dorme and Padme to hear.

"Well I must say I'm shocked! I really never thought you were the type Padme Amidala Naberrie!"

"Skywalker!" Padme added with a smile,

"That as well! Now if you two would excuse me, I will retire to my apartment, where I can sit down with my good friend and roommate Sabe!" Dorme screamed, before turning on her heel to leave,

"It may not be safe there either! It sounded like she was having a great time with Obi-wan last night!" Padme exclaimed,

"Yeah! We challenged them, and we won!" Anakin added looking proud of him self.

"Well I'm going to the estate agents then to get myself my own clean, sterile apartment, GOODBYE!" and with that Dorme strutted over to the door and opened it, just before she walked out Anakin remembered something,

"Well, I suppose you're using the stairs, right?"

"Of course, smarty!" Dorme barked back,

"Right, you may want to avoid walking on the left hand side of the first three or four flights then!" Anakin half spoke, half laughed,

"Roger that!" Dorme screamed and she then closed the door and made her way down the stairs, carefully avoiding the left hand side.

In the apartment Padme and Anakin both burst out laughing at the events of the day, they were almost to the point of bursting when Anakin stopped his mindless giggling abruptly,

"We forgot to tell her that we haven't christened the snooker table!" he exclaimed,

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Padme said, knowing what was coming,

"Well," Anakin started, "Do you want to?"

"Sure!" Padme squealed, barely able to contain her excitement. And with that Anakin picked her up and carried her to the awaiting snooker table where they, must I say anymore?

The End Well that was the second episode for you! What do you think? I hope you liked it and hope you will continue to read the whole series! 

Jedi Beth x ;)


	3. Episode 3

Hello everybody I'm back with the 3rd instalment of the Skywalkers, enjoy! Oh, I thought I'd tell you that this is going to be a little AU and everyone knows about the couple, accept Padme's family, bwahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people I'm writing about alright, they belong to George Lucas and the people who these characters are belong to themselves and their families ;)

The Skywalkers Episode 111 

**Anakin's 21st**

"Angel, wakey wakey angel!" Anakin gently shook his wife who was still asleep; it was after all five-thirty in the morning. "**PADME!**" 

"Anakin? What's wrong? Has somebody died? Anakin who's died? Anakin?" Padme murmured still half asleep,

"Nobodies died, don't panic! Can you remember what day it is?"

"Thursday the 31st of December, oh right! Happy Birthday honey!" Padme remembered, now a little more awake.

"Yes, but it isn't just any old Birthday is it? It's my 21st! So because it's my 21st, I think I should get a kiss and then breakfast in bed!" Anakin explained as he got out of bed and began to get changed. Padme also got out of bed, she was wearing Anakin's favourite nightdress, it was light blue and rather revealing. She walked behind her muscular husband and put her arm around him, kissing the top of his back. Anakin immediately turned around to face Padme and gave her a passionate kiss on her rosy lips.

"Well that's one thing I can cross off my birthday checklist, now where's my breakfast?" Anakin grinned. Padme cleared her throat, Anakin, sensing what was coming next covered his ears.

"SABE!" WILL YOU MAKE ANAKIN A BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST WITH A LATTE PLEASE!"

"YES! MILADY!" Sabe screamed back,

"AND WILL YOU CALL ME PADME PLEASE, YOU KNOW BEING CALLED MILADY ANNOYS ME!"

"SORRY PADME, I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER!"

Anakin took his hands away from his ears,

"Are you quite finished my dear?"

"Yes, I am," Padme, answered hopping back into bed and patting the space next to her. Anakin also got into bed and they waited….and waited….and waited.

"987,000 green bottles stan…"

"There you go!" Sabe groaned carrying two large trays stacked with food, "Sorry I took so long, but Padme needs to do a big shop! I had to go to the minute mart and get some sausages and eggs came back and realised we had run out of Anakin's favourite blue milk so I had to go all the way back!"

Anakin and Padme looked stunned,

"Can you repeat the last bit again please, cus I didn't gera word of that!" Anakin said, making Sabe give him a look that wasn't too far off Padme's "I'm all for democracy, but you have really pd me off, so you will die" look. Anakin's heart skipped a beat and he sighed in relief when Sabe left the bedroom.

"MMMMMM!" Anakin said his mouth full to the brim, Padme looked at him in disgust and went to cut her shuura up.

"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed, "GIVE ME THE SHUURA, NOW!"

Anakin was playing his little force trick again, swirling the shuura around in midair effortlessly and moving it upwards when the rather petite Padme attempted to reach for it.

"Bloody hell Anakin!" Padme screeched before knocking into Anakin's side purposely, causing him to fall off the side off the bed, along with his empty plate and the tray. Padme reached down to the floor to retrieve her shuura when Anakin used the force to drag her down onto the floor too. When she was down, he immediately climbed on top of her and pinned her down. Just then

C-3P0 entered the room,

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I milady?" C-3P0 asked sounding worried,

"No, threepio you're not! Is he Anakin?"

"Awwwwww!"

"Anakin!" Padme said playfully slapping Anakin, "Maybe later," she added winking.

Anakin, who had a huge ear to ear grin plastered onto his face got off Padme, allowing her to get up, dust off her nightie and bend down to pick up Anakin's tray and plate. Anakin immediately took advantage of this and landed a huge spank on Padme's bootay.

"Yeow!" Padme screamed, getting up. She swivelled round to face her "dearly beloved" husband. Anakin was very, very afraid. SMACK! Padme delivered an even harder smack to Anakin's toned rear end. Anakin merely smirked,

"I rather enjoyed that, can I have another?" Anakin asked bending over. Padme couldn't help but laugh and she threw her arms around him and kissed him all over his face. Anakin picked her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the bed. Then they, you know, did that.

An hour or so later, the married couple emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. They made their way to the sofa, when there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Obi-wan!" Padme announced, still looking flushed. She went to open the door and stood gob smacked as a long trail of jedi, all carrying oddly shaped parcels, entered the room. First, came Yoda, then Obi-wan then Mace, then Ki Adi Mundi, followed by nearly everyone else in the council and a few other jedi.

"Hi Padme!" some jedi shouted at the same time,

"Oh hi Shaak Ti , Depa Biliba, Luminara, Adi and Aalya, oh and you too Siri!" Padme answered, taking a huge breath immediately afterwards, "Please make yourselves comfortable!" she added, remembering her manners.

"Are you o.k. Padme? Your look a little flushed!" Anakin, who had overheard the conversation couldn't stop himself from slyly grinning at Siri, who had asked Padme the question. Siri saw Anakin's grin out of the corner of her eye and immediately got the hint,

"Oh! You don't need to answer the question, I get you!" Siri murmured so that neither Mace nor Yoda heard.

"Look at all the presents! Wow! Thanks everybody!" Anakin squealed somewhat like a girl. He grabbed the nearest one and began to tear through the paper.

"Wow, a new holotransmitter! It's a colour one! Thank umm…" Anakin fumbled around looking for the label which he forgot to read, he found it, read it and finished his sentence, "Thanks Depa and Luminara!"

The he grabbed for another present, this one was off Shaak Ti, it was a top of the range lightsaber cleaning and repair kit. The another present, off Adi, Siri and for some strange reason Obi-wan too (hint hint, wink wink nudge nudge).

"Oh wow! The new Mos Espa Rangers kit with, OH MY FORCE! A signed ball!" Anakin chirped sounding even more like a little girl. He also got a 100 credit voucher for anywhere off Mace and Yoda, there was only one present left, Padme's present.

"Wow thanks everyone! Now then, what has my darling angel of a wife bought me?" he asked fluttering his eyelashes at Padme.

"Why don't you come to the veranda and find out!" she said pulling Anakin out of his seat and dragging him into the other room, all of the jedi followed, poor Yoda nearly getting trampled on!

Anakin rushed to the veranda to find a brand spanking new Nubian speeder waiting for him. It was painted just like his podracer was, with the signature chrome finishing gleaming in the sunlight.

"Wow! Thanks angel! Lets go for a spin!" Anakin screamed, heading towards the speeder,

"What about your birthday cake?" Padme asked,

Anakin stopped and turned back to face his wife, "Lets have some cake and then go for a spin!" he screamed dragging Padme back into the apartment and into the kitchen.

Everyone went about the birthday cake ritual and then all sat contentedly eating huge slices of homemade chocolate fudge cake. The there was another knock at the door. Padme, who was not expecting any more guests jumped off the kitchen side and ran to open the door. She opened it and jumped out of her skin.

"Aunty Padme!" Ryoo screamed jumping into Padme's arms, Pooja followed suit.

"Hi sis!" Sola chirped stepping into the apartment and looking around, "Well this is a bit swanky isn't it!"

Padme was stunned, "How the hell did you find me? I never told you where I lived!" Padme asked, completely bewildered and still holding both Ryoo and Pooja.

"Well," her mother, Jobal explained stepping into the room behind Sola, "We tried looking for you at the senate chambers but you weren't there, so we asked around and a lovely chap named err.."

"Bail dear," Padme's father, Ruwee reminded Jobal,

"Yes that's it, Bail told us you're address when we told him that we were your family!"

Anakin had decided to go and see who it was, big mistake!

"Sister, what the hell is Anakin doing in your apartment?" Sola asked very suspiciously,

"Oh! We are having a party here because its his birthday!"

"Yay! Birthday!" Ryoo screamed running up to Anakin and hugging his legs, once again Pooja followed suit. Padme laughed, she never realised how good an uncle Anakin made.

"Well couldn't he have it, like in the temple?" Jobal asked her daughter, also looking suspicious,

"Well yes but," Padme started, but was stopped by Anakin, who had managed to get away from the girls, dragging her into the corner,

"You didn't tell them then?"

"Nope!"

"Well we should right now!"

"Yep!"

"Sola is gonna tease you for the rest of your life you know!"

"Why?"

Anakin put on a squeaky, girl voice and announced matter of factly, "He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Oh right that, yeah she's gonna kill me!"

The couple approached the Nabberies with caution and stood in front of the family,

"Mom, dad, Sola me and Anakin have something we need to tell you,"

"OMF! He's your boyfriend isn't he, I knew it didn't I tell you mother, I knew it!"

"SOLA SHUT UP! He is NOT my boyfriend!" Padme screamed and the she went quiet and put on a really sweet voice, "He's my husband!"

Tears filled Jobal's eyes, Ruwee stood in silence, Sola kept telling herself she knew it, it was silent…

"UNCLE ANI!" Ryoo screamed, hugging Anakin again. This time Anakin picked her up, with her little sister too and bounced them up and down. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Anakin with the kids. There was no doubt that Anakin would one day make a brilliant father to Padme's babies.

"Sweetheart! We are so proud of you!" Ruwee said hugging his youngest daughter,

"You have finally decided to settle down!" Jobal added also hugging Padme. Sola thought of something to say,

My sister got herself a jedi hunk! YAY!" Sola screeched giving Padme a hug as well.

"Choking! Not breathing!" Padme squeaked. Everyone let go and went to get Anakin, who was playing hide and seek with Ryoo and Pooja. All three of them gave Anakin a huge bear hug, Anakin looked worriedly over at Padme, who just shrugged.

"Son!"

"Bro!"

"Uncle!"

Then the hugs stopped and Padme ran over to her husband, jumped into his arms and kissed him big time.

"Ewwwwwww!" said Ryoo, Pooja covered her eyes,

"Wow! Tongue and everything!" Sola commented, Jobal gulped,

"My little girl has all grown up and she's married and snogging the face off a boy who is four years her junior!" Ruwee whispered.

All of the other jedi in the kitchen had got sick of waiting and made their way into the living room. They too stood in silence for what seemed like forever, before Padme broke off the kiss and snuggled into Anakin's arms, fitting perfectly under his chin.

"Awwwwww!" everyone said and then turned around due to hearing another kissing sound behind them. Obi-wan and Siri were locked in a kiss and never realised that everyone was staring in amazement at them.

"Master?" Anakin asked,

"My young apprentice?" Adi followed. Obi-wan and Siri stopped kissing to explain when Yoda said with a smile on his face,

"A bad influence on you, your padawan is Obi-wan!"

It was certainly a birthday that Anakin would never forget…

THE END 

----------------------------------------------------------------

There! Fini! Sorry about the wait everyone, but I do have an excuse: HMEWORK! Please review!

Beth xxx


	4. Episode 4

I'm back! Yes that is right the crazy gal is back with another instalment of The Skywalkers. This one talks about a girls worst nightmare!

**Disclaimer:** I put in a reasonable offer to buy Star Wars from George, he said no, so it's still his!

The Skywalkers Episode 4 

**The Zit and The Meeting**

The alarm clock rang, breaking the peaceful silence of the morning. Padme hit the snooze button and dragged herself out of bed. She had a very important meeting today and couldn't be late. She made her way into the bathroom and peered into the mirror. Her hair looked like a jungle and her eyes were full of sleep. Then she saw it,

"AAAAAAARGH! ANI!ANI!"

Anakin, who was already dressed, jumped up from the sofa where he had been sitting whilst watching the holonet and pelted it into the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he panicked,

"Nooooo! I have a HUGE zit on my chin!"

Anakin shrugged, "So, put some cream on it, it should clear up by tomorrow,"

"What do you mean put some cream on it, it should clear up tomorrow? I have to attend that really important meeting today, REMEMBER?" she screeched, hitting Anakin on the head,

"Ow! Well, it's dark in the senate chambers, no one will notice!" Anakin explained, trying desperately not to upset her again, he loved the woman to bits but he knew her well enough not to push his luck too far with her.

"Of course they'll notice! It's a common fact that ALL senators have eyes like a hawk!" Padme screamed back at Anakin's remark,

"Really? Then why does that senator from Corellia have to wear glasses?" Anakin asked, trying not to sound like a cheeky schoolboy, but it was no use,

"Don't you get cheeky with me Mr! I have powerful friends!"

"Well my friends are all Jedi, so there!" Anakin retorted, then he smiled cheekily at Padme.

"Stop smiling! You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that!" Padme said, before flinging herself into Anakin's outstretched arms and kissing his neck tenderly.

"I know!" Anakin said, picking his wife up and carrying her back to the bedroom, "Why don't you skip the meeting?" He dumped Padme on the bed and sat down next to her, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Because," Padme started, sitting up, "This meeting is really, really, really important!"

Anakin gave Padme his best puppy dog eyes, but Padme wouldn't fall for the "too cute" trick again.

"Ani, you know how important this meeting is, it may result in Palpatine being thrown out of office."

"I know, so what are we going to do about the son of a sith on your face?"

Padme thought for a moment. She then got up and went to her wardrobe. Soon the whole bedroom floor was littered with different elaborate dresses, as Padme searched for something she could wear that would hide the spot. Anakin looked at the many dresses on the floor, all so beautiful, just like his wife, he thought. But one dress caught his attention most of all. He treaded carefully, making sure not to damage any of the delicate garments and when he got to the dress, he stooped down and picked it up. It was the dress that Padme had worn at the lake retreat, when Anakin and her shared their first kiss. Anakin smiled at the memory, so much had happened since then,

"I remember when you wore this," he whispered,

"Wore what honey?" Padme muffled, her head still stuck inside her wardrobe,

"The dress you wore on Naboo," Anakin explained,

"I've worn many dresses on Naboo darlin', it is my home planet!"

"Yeah I know, it's the lake retreat dress, the one you wore when we had our first kiss,"

"Oh, you mean the pink, yellow and white low-backed one that looked as though it may fall off if I sneezed?" Padme asked,

"Yes, that one," Anakin answered, giggling at Padme's description of the garment. Padme finally found something that would hide her zit. Her head emerged from the wardrobe and she showed Anakin what she had found. But there was a slight problem.

Anakin looked at her as if she belonged in a mental institute,

"What's wrong Ani?"

"Umm, it's a zip-up sports jacket,"

"And your point is?"

"Your not going to turn up to a senate meeting wearing that are you?"

"Yep! It will cover my spot if I zip it all the way up, and it has a matching pair of tracksuit bottoms!"

"Padme, are you feeling o.k?" Anakin asked getting worried,

"I'm fine, you never know, I may even start a new fashion!" Padme answered excitedly, pulling off her nightie. Anakin glanced at his wife,

"Are you sure you can't miss it?" he asked,

"Sure!" Padme said pulling on the tracksuit bottoms and zipping up her jacket. It did indeed hide the huge zit, which sat on her chin.

Padme made her way to the front door humming to herself, Anakin followed.

"Well let me walk you there!" Anakin suggested, desperate to ensure the safety of his angel,

"Alright then, but when we get there behave! I don't want you to make a scandal out of me by goofing around in front of all my colleagues, o.k.?"

"O.k. I won't _goof_!" Anakin said, and they made their way down the stairs and out into the bustling city.

"Taxi!" Anakin shouted. A taxi immediately pulled up beside the couple and they climbed in.

"Senate chambers please mate!"

"Oo it's gonna cost you! In this traffic it could take a while to get there!"

"Well how much?" Anakin wondered,

"Thirty credits, maybe more!" the taxi driver answered,

"That is ridiculous!" Anakin screamed, then he had an idea, "We don't have to pay anything, it is your pleasure to drive us there free of charge," Anakin said to the driver, with a slight wave of his hand,

"You don't have to pay anything, it is my pleasure to drive you there free of charge!" the taxi driver announced cheerfully, before speeding the two Skywalkers off to the chambers.

"I cannot believe you did that Anakin Skywalker! That was totally inappropriate!" Padme nagged as the couple entered the Senate Chambers. Anakin didn't answer, but instead put his arm around Padme and held her close. At this, Padme instantly forgot that she was angry with Anakin and they made their way into the meeting area.

Anakin clambered into a pod and held out his hand to help his wife. Once they were both in they took a seat with Bail Organa and Jar Jar.

"Hello Ani and Senator Padme!" Jar Jar said,

"Hello Jar Jar!" they answered with a smile, hoping that that was all that the gungan had to say for a while.

"Good morning, Senator Amidala, Master Skywalker!" Bail greeted the two,

"Morning Senator Organa!"

"Morning Bail, please call me Padme!" Padme answered with a smile.

Palpatine stood up, a mixture of hisses and boos filled the chamber. Padme, Bail and Anakin joined in (Anakin only joined in after being thumped hardly in the stomach by Padme).

"It has come to my attention that many of you want me out of office!" Palpatine boomed, "That whispers of me being the sith lord have been spread like a wild fire!"

With these words the booing turned into cheers, many senators began to chant the all too familiar words: VOTE NOW!

The meeting finally ended. Only a few senators had given Padme a funny look concerning her attire, but most had sung her their praises about her moving and heart felt speech of the importance of democracy.

"Well that was fun!" Padme chirped, stepping into the apartment,

"Very!" Anakin said sarcastically. Padme smiled at him, she new how much he loathed politics. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Padme, darling, you know all too well what I want to do when I'm alone with you." Anakin answered, giving Padme the bedroom eyes. Padme grinned evilly and they did something that I'm not going to talk about because this story is 1. K, and 2. I don't want myself trying to write a complicated scene such as the one which follows…

The End 

**More reviews please thanks to all of you who have already shared your comments!**


	5. Episode 5

I'm back! Sorry about the long wait for episode 4 and 5, one word: school. Anyway, this episode is told completely from a certain iconic characters perspective. Thing where bound to get confusing for old "golden rod," after all, Anakin did make him and program him when he was 10!

**Disclaimer: I have said it many times before, peeps, these films, characters and locations are the best I have ever seen, even better than Rocky, but alas they do not belong to me, but one day my friends they will, bwahahahahaha. No o.k. That is highly unlikely.**

The Skywalkers Episode 5 C-3p0's Confusion 

A series of bangs and screams echoed throughout the apartment. C-3p0 was worried yet again about the safety of his mistress.

"R2, those strange noises are coming from mistress Padme's sleeping quarters again, I am going to go and check on her in case she is hurt," the golden droid announced. He was just about to open the door to the master bedroom when R2 came speeding up to him bleeping madly,

"What do you mean, 'it would be best not to disturb her' she may be seriously hurt!" Threepio asked his small friend, R2 beeped a reply,

"What, of course I understand the situation, I was programmed to understand human nature!"

"Beep boopy boop beeep"

"Why wouldn't I understand this kind of human behaviour?"

(R2 replies)

"What has Anakin programming me when he was 10 years old got anything to do with the reason why I won't understand?"

(R2 again replies)

"It is the reason? R2 my obtuse little friend, I do think you need to shut down for a while, you have gone totally insane!" and with that Threepio walked into the bedroom in time to catch Padme screaming Anakin's name. Neither of the two had realised that they now had an audience of two shocked droids.

"Oh my! Master Anakin is harming the senator! HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

Finally the umm happy couple realised that Threepio and R2 had been watching their antics. R2 whizzed out of the room not wanting to disturb hem any further, meanwhile Threepio was running helplessly around the bedroom screaming.

"Threepio, it's alright I wasn't hurting Padme, shut up!" Anakin said climbing out of bed, obviously completely starkers, and grabbing the droids arms. Finally the droid calmed down.

"Anakin Skywalker! Haven't you updated his programming to understand EVERYTHING about humans yet? You said you were going to do it months ago!" Padme screamed, covering herself up.

"Well I'm going to do it right now, I have the chip ready," Anakin turned to face Padme with a wicked smile on his face, "I just need to install it!"

A few hours later, after a lot of cursing in huttesse, Anakin had finished updating Threepio. Threepio was up and running as usual, making dinner, when Padme and Anakin, both wearing bathrobes after taking a shower together came in to the kitchen.

"Ah! Miss Padme, Master Anakin, I am terribly sorry about my over-reaction this morning, I promise not to disturb you again when I hear noises coming from your bedroom.!" Threepio cheerfully announced. He now understood the terms "pregnancy" , "sex" and many other useful things as well.

"It's o.k. Threepio, I'm sure it will never happen again!" Padme answered smiling. Anakin chuckled, what was he going to do with the bloody droid?


	6. Episode 6

Hello dudes and dudettes! Sorry I haven't wrote anything in ages, I was having a little trouble thinking what to write but I'm back now!

**Disclaimer: If your convinced I own Star Wars, you really shouldn't be here!**

THE SKYWALKERS 

**Episode 6**

**Weapons**

"So you press this button and it activates?"

"Yes, but it is best that you hold it the right way, unless your suicidal," Anakin explained to his wife, whilst putting his lightsaber the right way around. He and Padme were at the temple waiting for Obi-wan the "playa" (Anakin's nickname for his master ever since he went with Sabe, got dumped and immediately got off with Siri) and Anakin had decided to teach Padme a few moves with a lightsaber. He was starting to regret it; he had already had to explain 5000 times how the crystals focused the blade and how to function it.

"Yay! It's working!" Padme screamed when she finally managed to switch it on.

"Very good, now try swirling it around!" Anakin said. Padme attempted to swirl it around, she managed one twirl when the weapon went flying out of her hands. Anakin caught it using his jedi reflexes, whilst Padme sulked.

"Why are you doing this to me Anakin? You know I'm so much better with a blaster anyway and I know that I'm pretty damn strong-willed but I ain't force sensitive!" Padme whinned.

Anakin knew she was right, AGAIN!

"Alright why don't you do some target practice with a good old, unreliable, uncivilised blaster?"

"O.k.!" Padme squealed.

Come on Obi-wan one of us will end up dead if you don't get here soon. Anakin thought to himself. 

Bang, bang, bang. Padme easily hit all of the targets in the centre. She had got herself a considerable audience of padawans, although most were just admiring her and not her skills with a lightsaber.

"I wonder if she is that good in the bedroom!" one padawan commented, not realising who was standing right behind him,

"Yes she is, better in fact!" Anakin smirked,

"Sorry master Skywalker I didn't notice you were there!" the padawan stuttered,

"It's o.k. young one, unless you try something stupid, in which case I will have to kill you with my bare hands!" Anakin threatened sarcastically, the padawan gulped. Anakin chuckled and walked over to his wife who was breaking record after record with her aiming skills.

"Having fun dear?" Anakin asked rubbing her left shoulder,

"YE I AM!" Padme screamed as she progressed to level twenty.

"Excellent shot Padme!" said a familiar voice,

"Master, your late, who wee you doing this time?"

"Nobody actually my young apprentice, I was meditating and I lost track of time," Obi-wan lied,

"Whatever playa, like we believe that!" Padme accused,

"What did you just call me?" Obi-wan asked suspiciously,

"Nothing!" Padme said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway master we had better get going to the meeting, I think Padme will be alright here, is that alright angel?"

"Yep!" Padme said, she was now on level twenty-eight.

Hours went by and the audience got bigger and bigger. Padme though was not paying any attention to the growing crowd, or who was in it. Finally she cleared the last round (round fifty) and proudly entered her name way above everyone else on the leader board (even Yoda!)

"Oh yea! I so totally rock!" Padme chanted doing a little dance,

"That you do Padme, that you do!" said another familiar voice. But it wasn't a voice Padme had expected to ever here again…

Dun dun dun! OOOO a cliffhanger! Any ideas who it is? Any at all/ Have a guess I dares ya! Sorry its so short but ya no! Reviews will be much appreciated!

Jedi Beth ;-)


End file.
